


Senior Year

by Dianafranxo



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianafranxo/pseuds/Dianafranxo
Summary: This is the sequel to my story After New Years. After the summer Karma and Amy seem to be more in love than ever. But after coming back to Austin will they be able to survive senior year together. The stress of colleges, SAT's, and a new girl maybe enough to break Hester's cutest couple. As for the rest of the gang new beginnings await. Things change when people change.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Summer away means new drama. 

Senior Year

Dear Lauren

My internship is only a couple of weeks left and we didn't know it was going to be so exhausting. NYC was amazing for the first few weeks, especially every time Karma and I got lost. We couldn't get used to it at the beginning and we became really homesick. But once I got used to it everything just felt just like home. It seemed to be in place. The pace of the NYC life was just exhilarating. Even Karma found company in New York. She made friends with one of the girls at the internship. Alex. I think was her name. Everything seems to be great we will be back soon and I really don't want to leave. Our boss here told me I have potential. And would love to see me back here at NYU. And I'm actually thinking about it. But I also think about Karma. I hope your trip is going just as well.

-Love Amy

Dear Amy,

My summer was interrupted by Liam. He changed after trying over and over to find his dad we were starting to give up. But her grew irritable and bitter. Which doesn't make sense because we actually had sex this summer, but after a huge fight I flew back to Dallas with my dad for a bit. I'll be back in Austin soon. It feels different without him. You know. Like I hate that we were put in all of that, maybe I should have stayed all along. Tennessee was not what I expected. Maybe you should give NYU a chance or at least apply and give yourself an option. Anyways I cant wait to see you and my new clothes!

-Love Lauren.

Dear Karma and Amy,

I wanted to say hello to the peasants. I'm playing. But you will never believe what happened. Noah has a producer and started doing tours. I must admit I was a little jealous at first but now I'm his number one fan. I think the only down side is that he will be tour a bit more while school starts. But he is getting home schooled. And every time he is on stage he thanks me for everything and brings me up there. I just cant believe it my boyfriend is famous. Which makes me famous by default. Anyways I hope you two are okay and I'll be sure to remember the little people when we become a huge hit.

-Shane

Dear Felix,

I've tried my best to keep up with talking to people. Being here with Amy has been a crazy adventure. But a very lonely one. I must admit there were times I wanted to just go home. Not too long into the trip I met a girl her name is Alex. She was my one friend here. Amy wasn't here a lot of the time. Alex is funny in fact Amy might even like her. But not too long befriending her she confessed she has feeling for me. I tried distancing myself from her. But she always seems to be around to make matters worse she mentioned that she recently moved to Texas. What are the odds? Anyways I hope you are well. And I hope you can write back soon.

-Karma


	2. Chapter 2

Amy POV

Summer was just crazy. My internship and now that I'm back in Austin where all we can worry about is college. Seriously, movies don't like to show all the awful steps to get in college. SAT's are just the beginning. And even though we have all taken them at least once Lauren, Shane and I want to retake them hoping to score higher this time around. I sit here patiently waiting for them to pick me up.

"Hey hun you wanna go with us to study?" I ask Karma.

"I cant I have to work." She jumps on the bed and I follow. I her hair off her face and kiss her gently. She kisses me back and gets on top of me and pins me down.

"Tell me I can call in sick to spend all afternoon doing things to you and not just making coffee for people." she says and it was tempting, but I needed to go study. I flip her over and now I am on top.

"How about after work you can tell me all about how much you hated it and I'll do things to you" I say kissing her neck. I hear the car honking. "To be continued." I say kissing her. I ran outside and got in the car.

"Hey you guys" I say pretty excited. "Oh crap, I forgot my phone." They both give me an annoyed look and I shrug. I run back up stairs and see my phone on the nightstand next to Karma's I grab it and I hear a buzz. Karma wasn't around so I grab her phone to take it her and it lights up again. This time my curiosity got to me.

Alex: NYC is so lonely without you.

I put it back down on the nightstand and run back down stairs. l had mixed feeling about it. I didn't know what to think she couldn't be cheating.

"Where's Karma?" asks Shane as we got to the library. I wasn't sure if I wanted to say something.

"She had to work." I say sitting down to the nearest table.

"Whats going on with you two?" Asks Lauren. "Oh no don't tell me you two are fighting again?"

"Maybe we just need space." I let the words slip my mouth.

"Break up? Are you kidding me?" Shane says.

"No, like actually space. Maybe it would be good for us to give each other space we do everything together maybe thats not good." I lied. I love her I still do like the first time and I could be with her everyday and I wouldn't be tired. Lauren hears me say that and breaks her pencil.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I hear you talk about her all the time and crying over and over because of her and now you say you need space. What aren't you telling us?" She knew there was something else.

"Lauren I didn't mean anything by it" Shane and her give me a look which made me tear up. I could feel a lump in my throat making it hard for me to talk. "I think she is seeing someone else." The both look at each each other and look at me not knowing what to say.

 

Shane POV

After hearing Amy say that I couldn't believe it. Karma. I didn't know what to think. I know she can do crazy things for attention, but this wasn't like her.

"I'm sure she has an explanation" I say looking at Lauren to back me up but she looked pissed. Amy seemed to be calming down, Lauren sits next to her and hugs her. I wanted answers.

"How do you know?" I ask. Amy ignores my question.

"Lets just forget I said something and lets study." She says holding Lauren's hand and Lauren agrees and just like that she wants to let it go. She wanted to change the subject just like that and Lauren was going to let her. I text Lauren.

Shane: Dont you want answers.

Lauren: I want her head. Literally when I see her she'll hear everything I've got to say.

Shane: Fuck this. I'm getting answers.

"I have to go" I say packing up my stuff. I need answers and I'm going to the one place I know I'll get them.

Karma POV

I left for work and it wasn't full as I thought it would be. I look at my phone and noticed I had one text. I open it hoping it was from Amy and realized it was from Alex. NYC is lonely without you. I cant help but to smile she was a good friend I was flattered but she knew I was with Amy and I love her. I hear the door open, but didn't look up I wanted to text her back to tell her to stop with the sweetness because I had a girlfriend. But before I could do that someone comes behind the counter and snatches my phone form my hands.

"Hey! What the…"

"Who's Alex? And why is she lonely."

"Shane!" I say taking my phone back. My first instinct is to tell him. "You cant be back here."

"You didn't answer my question. Who's Alex and why is she lonely" he has this look of anger. I knew this wasn't like him he had a motive.

"Shane what's going on?" I realized maybe this had something to do with Amy.

"Karma answer the question." this time I knew he was frustrated and angry with me.

"She was a friend from New York. Amy even met her and I guess she was trying to be funny." I say trying to cover up the truth. "Now what's going on?" I ask. He still seemed angry with me and his voice got louder and people were starting to stare.

"Amy was right you are cheating with this Alex girl. What kind of a name is Alex in the first place she doesn't even sound pretty. And how are you two going to get through this. How could you?!" I see him look around and was embarrassed. I was my boss told me to deal with this now.

"Lets go" I tell Shane. "I'll tell you everything." All I could think was how was I going to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've posted this and I'll try to post often. I've realized I type too fast and forget to read it back. So my apologies if there are some mistakes. It gets better promise


	3. Chapter 3

Amy POV

After our little study date I couldn't wait to just lay on my bed and call it a night. So once I got home I run up stairs and just fall into my bed. I was knocked out until I was woken up by being shaken like some sort of emergency.

"Amy wake up we have to talk" Karma says anxious.

"Karma it's like 3 in the morning what?" I looked at my phone and realized it was only 10. I hate when that happens, when you wake up and you don't know what year you are even in. As I was trying to finish waking up I see Karma pacing back and forth. And I knew something was wrong and I remembered that Shane left and now I know where he went.

"Karma whats wrong? You are starting to scare me"

"Amy I'm sorry I never wanted you to think I was cheating. I spent most of my afternoon talking with Shane. Talking about why I didn't tell you sooner. I was lonely in New York and she was was there but we never. I would never…" she couldn't get the words out without crying. I hug her and kiss her.

"Karma"

"Don't" she says "I know" she felt bad and I knew it. I wanted to move past this.

"Amy I wont talk to her again" In a way I felt guilty she was right. I was doing my thing in New York and left her all alone. I just hug her tighter.

"I love you" she tells me and I say it back.I hold her and she sleeps in my arms. Things seemed to be okay. At least for now.

Karma POV

I wake up and make Amy breakfast I knew it was the least I could do for her being so forgiving. Even though I didn't sleep with Alex I still allowed her to get my attention.

"Good morning" I hear Amy say coming down stairs.

"I made you breakfast" I say taking it to her at the table.

"Are you ready" she asks "You know to do our last day of summer tradition" I smile. Amy and I still do things as best friends without compromising our relationship. We did everything just like before like the good old days except now is better. After spending the whole afternoon modeling for her picking my first day of school clothes and she just laughs at me and tells me I'm beautiful about 100 times. At one point she pulls me in and kisses me she gets on top and kisses me more.

"How about we add something new to the tradition?" She says smiling. I kiss her back and nod.

Amy POV

First day of Senior year. The year that makes it on every teen movie but fail to explain the amount of stress it causes. Even though Karma spent all afternoon picking her outfit yesterday she still manages to spend all morning getting ready. I on the other hand get ready in 30 and still had time for breakfast. I picked something simple a plaid shirt with torn jeans. She finally came down stairs and wow. She looked spectacular. A beautiful dress that just brought out her eyes. I was waiting for her down stairs waiting to escort her to the kitchen. I never thought of myself as romantic but she brings out this side of me.

"I am so lucky to be your girlfriend" I say she laughs and kisses me. I knew were were going to be late to meet Shane and Lauren but they can wait because kissing her was worth every minute of being late.

"Now lets go" she says We were all supposed to meet up with Shane and Lauren but we took so long and we barely made it just in time for class. I kiss her goodbye and head to math. I see her walk away and think how lucky I am to be with her.

Karma POV

I were late on my first day and I walk in class hoping no one would notice. But as I walked in everyone turned to me. I took a look around to see if I knew anyone so I could sit next to them and then I saw them. It's like fate wanted me to have a bad day. The two people I was hoping to not have a class with. Sabrina and Alex. The seemed to notice me too. Sabrina rolled her eyes and avoided looking in my direction. Alex on the other hand was looking straight through me. I just stood there frozen.

"Are you joining us Miss. Ashcroft?" The teacher asked which made everyone laugh. I hurried and took a seat far away from them both. I take my phone out and I see I have a text

Alex: Miss me?

I ignore the text and message Shane.

Karma: Shane there's a problem.

Shane POV

Going to school without Noah was hard. Which is why I wanted to meet up with Karma and Amy before school. But as anyone would imagine two girls dating only means they show up late. I went ahead and walked to my choirs class which only makes me miss Noah more. We have been okay really making this whole long distance thing work although seeing how people just throw themselves at him makes me question if we will work. I want to talk to him about it. I've learned my lesson from past relationships. We were texting in the morning but he hasn't been responding I check my phone a last time hoping to have received a text but I got a different one instead.

Karma: Shane we have a problem.

I dont get how anyone could have drama on the first day of school but with Karma I wouldn't be surprised.

Shane: Let me guess you lost your lipgloss

I say trying to be funny which I know she will try to retaliate.

Karma: Alex is here! She is at our school!

I almost dropped my phone this is huge. Karma and Amy are still trying to work everything and things were actually starting to work for them and now this.

Shane: We have to tell Amy

I say and I realized I said we. I really don't want to get involved in this.

Karma: Maybe we can get Lauren to help

Shane: Karma we aren't killing the girl so you don't need help with anything. Besides Lauren isn't exactly happy with you.

Karma: What why?

Shane: She thinks you cheated remember? Karma what if she's stalking you?

Karma: dont know gtg

I have this gut feeling that this Alex which is just bad news. To make matters worse I got a text from Noah.

Noah: We gotta talk.


End file.
